


Solo necesito que seas feliz.

by DimensionalSharkitty



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Be More Chill - Freeform, Cinnamon roll Michael, F/M, Friendship, Happy Ending, M/M, Michael loves Jeremy, Michael thoughts, Multi, Not for michael, One Sided Love, Unrequited Love, Why Did I Write This?, boyf riends — Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionalSharkitty/pseuds/DimensionalSharkitty
Summary: A veces seguir tu destino no es una opción, sobre todo cuando se trata del amor.





	Solo necesito que seas feliz.

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Ned Vizzini (obra original), Joe Tracz y Joe Iconis (obra de teatro). Este fic participa en el concurso de la página Mi fic no es una mierda por los 2000 likes.   
> Aclaración: Soulmate AU, semi-AU en referencia a la obra de teatro

Todos tienen a su persona ideal, cada persona nace con el propósito de encontrar a su ideal y ser felices por siempre, cualquiera pensaría que era un acto caritativo por parte del destino o hasta piadoso. Que alguien este destinado a amarte, una manera de quitar peso a las muertes, accidentes y en general al caos de la vida diaria del ser humano.

Jamás estarás solo, tarde o temprano el destino actuara para que ambos se junten y creen esa conexión, así ha sido desde el principio de los tiempos. Cada ser humano nace con una marca particular, y en otro lugar estará su par con la misma marca en particular. Puede ser algo tan simple como un corazón en la muñeca o mas complejo como un pentagrama con letras en latín situado en uno de los muslos.

Puedes toparte con tu persona destinada varias veces sin saber que es ella, pero tu marca ardera cuando haya un contacto cercano. En cuanto sus labios se toquen se creará una conexión. Cada dolor que sientas, tu pareja también lo sentirá al igual que cuando alguno manifieste fuertes emociones.

¿No es lo mejor? Simplemente debes ver las marcas para encontrar al amor de tu vida, a esa persona con la que estarás por el resto de tus días. No mas preocupaciones amorosas, de saber si aquel chico es "el correcto" o temer a quedarse soltero hasta la muerte.

Sin embargo, el destino no siempre es justo.

En un mundo donde las almas gemelas existen, donde el destino se encarga de juntarte con tu persona ideal, hay quienes no desean seguir su destino.

—¡Te lo digo Michael! Creo que Christine es mi alma gemela.

Ya era común esa escena para cierto moreno de hoodie rojo. Todos los días era lo mismo, su mejor amigo (y el único, en realidad) Jeremy Heere se aseguraba de pasar al lado de la pelinegra con un gran amor por el teatro solo para sentir un ardor en su marca, un glitch situado en su pecho.

El moreno puso los ojos en blanco. La primera vez que Jeremy se lo contó se emocionó, la cuarta vez aún mantenía el ánimo, pero ya era la vigésimo tercera vez que lo repetía. Suspiró acomodando los cascos de sus audífonos.

—Bro, si crees que es ella deberías hablarle ¿no crees?— "Y aquí comienza el drama"

—No puedo hacer eso, quedaría como un idiota. ¿Qué puedo decirle? "Ey Christine, creo que somos almas gemelas ¿puedo ver tus pechos para ver tu marca? No te preocupes por cierto, no soy tan perdedor como todos creen." Michael aunque pueda serlo ella nunca hablaría conmigo, ¡de seguro ni sabe que existo!

Y ahí estaba, el "drama Heere".

Michael ya sabía ese discurso de memoria, a veces variaba por algunas palabras. Pero sinceramente ya estaba algo harto, ¿ser un perdedor te impedía salir con la persona con la que unirías tu vida? No creía que fuera una razón válida.

—Ya te lo he dicho Jer, comienza a hablarle en los ensayos y quizás así se de cuenta de que existes, después del ardor en su marca cada vez que está contigo y ¡pop! Christine se hace tu novia.

—No es tan fácil—Jeremy suspiró mirando su charola de comida. Solo se trataba de miedo por el rechazo.

—Claro que no, solo intentas hacerle conversación a una de las chicas más lindas pero dulces de la escuela.—Michael se encogió en hombros dando un sorbo a su jugo, ese día no había pasado por 7—Eleven por su slushie ni su sushi.

—Tonto, hoy en el ensayo de la obra intentare darle el Shakespeare de chocolate.

—Bien hecho bro, sé que podrás hacerlo.

Escuchar eso por parte de su mejor amigo levantaba el ánimo a Jeremy, y es que Michael era una de las personas más importantes en su vida, no por nada llevaban 12 años siendo los mejores amigos. Eran un par de perdedores, sí, pero juntos podían aguantar las burlas de sus compañeros de clases.

—¿Aún no descubres quien es tu alma gemela Mich?

—Nah, no tengo apuro.

El timbre sonó, el chico de tez pálida soltó un suspiro, tenía clases con Jenna Rolan, una de las chicas mas "chismosas" e insufribles de la escuela.

—Nos vemos en la salida Mich.—Se despidió con una sonrisa levantándose de su asiento para salir de la escuela.

El chico del hoodie le sonrió de regreso mientras guardaba algunos libros que había dejado afuera en su mochila, en el frente podía apreciarse "RIENDS" cortesía de Rich, aquel pequeño bully que había escrito en la de Jeremy "BOYF". Se colgó la mochila al hombro saliendo de la cafetería para dirigirse a sus clases con un suspiro.

Cada vez le estaba siendo mas difícil al gamer de lentes animar a su mejor amigo con Christine, es decir, solo se tenían el uno al otro, era su responsabilidad pero también sentía como su corazón le pesaba. Jeremy y él jamás tenían secretos entre ellos, sabían todo lo que le pasaba al o eso creía Jeremy. Michael si tenía secretos. Secretos que por el bien de su amistad era mejor jamás revelar.

Y es que a Michael no podía importarle menos encontrar a su alma gemela. Porque él amaba a Jeremy, estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo.

Maldecía que en lugar de tener la marca del glitch tuviera una nota de sol en su hombro, era egoísta pero no creía poder estar con su alma gemela, no mientras Jeremy siguiera siendo el único para él. Pero lo mejor era mantener esos sentimientos encerrados, Jeremy era su mejor amigo, su Player 1 y solo le importaba que él fuera feliz. ¿Qué podía salir mal con esos planes?

Michael jamás imagino que todo saldría mal, en cuanto escuchó del "SQUIP" se sintió algo preocupado pero no creyó que fuera a salir tan...desastroso. Pronto se arrepentía de todo, por culpa de aquella pastilla infernal no tenía a su mejor amigo, Jeremy se estaba portando como un idiota, como uno mas de esos chicos que anteriormente habían hecho sus vidas un infierno y lo peor es que lo estaba dejando de lado.

"Siempre seremos un equipo"

"Eres mi persona favorita"

¿Jeremy siquiera recordaría haber dicho esas palabras? Lo dudaba, aquel castaño alto de piel clara ya no era el chico que conocía, estaba corrompido por el SQUIP. Quería ayudarlo, quería tener devuelta al chico dulce, cool y algo tonto con el que jugaba videojuegos.

Lo intentó, intentó hablar con él.

"Quítate de mi camino. Perdedor"

Aquel tono despectivo, la repulsión en su mirada, nunca había imaginado que Jeremy le diría eso seriamente. Entonces en ese momento Michael supo que había perdido a su mejor amigo, a la única persona en el mundo que siempre había estado a su lado.

El SQUIP supuestamente lo había comprado para poder acercarse a Christine, Michael le había dicho que no lo necesitaba pero Jeremy no quería verse tan "freak" y "perdedor" cuando besara a Christine. Pero lo estaba cambiando por completo.

El moreno chocó sus puños contra la pared del baño, las lágrimas no dejaban de resbalar por sus mejillas y sus manos estaban rojas tras los golpes. Se sentó en el piso recargando su cabeza contra la puerta del baño, debía de decidirse.

¿Jeremy no veía lo que estaba haciéndole el SQUIP? Bien, él ya no intentaría sacarlo de ese maldito pozo. Es más, quizás simplemente dejaría de preocuparse por Jeremy en cualquier sentido. Ya no importaba ¿no es así? Jeremy tenía lo que siempre había deseado, ser "relajado" y hablar con Christine. Ya no lo necesitaba, ¡por fin podría olvidarse de su tonto enamoramiento! 

Pero sabía que las cosas no serían así.

Solo había tenido esos pensamientos por la rabia, la decepción y la ira. Por mas que intentara su corazón le traicionaba, no dejaba de pensar en Jeremy. 12 años no se borran con tanta facilidad, por lo menos no para él.

Y aunque prometió no seguir haciéndose daño ahí estaba, en la obra de teatro de su ex—mejor amigo. Porque quizás Jeremy ya no le importaba, pero el siempre vería por su único Player 1. La noche de estreno fue dura pero con un final feliz, el SQUIP había desaparecido devolviéndoles al verdadero Jeremy. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el castaño y Christine comenzaran a salir, un solo beso y esa conexión se había creado. Eso solo significaba una cosa, jamás serían separados no importa que, ya que solo existe un alma gemela.

Michael le sonrió cuando Jeremy le llamó emocionado por teléfono contándole la gran noticia, le dio alguna palabras de aliento y ¿por qué no? Simples consejos acerca de no comportarse como un "rarito" para no asustarla. Adoraba verlos juntos, Jeremy tenía una sonrisa especial cuando estaba con Christine y la pelinegra era demasiado dulce pero, en el fondo no podía evitar sentir envidia.

Simples pensamientos, jamás acciones que llevaría a cabo.

¿Por qué haría algo tan horrible como para intentar separarlos o enamorar a Jeremy? Desde el principio sabía que el ojiazul no tenía ojos para nadie mas, además no quería arruinar su amistad ni robarle su felicidad.

Había una razón por la que Michael siempre era el Player 2, se consideraba un "personaje secundario" un apoyo al "Player 1", él Luigi de su Mario, y él estaba bien con eso. Era parte de su naturaleza, estar ahí para Jeremy solo para verlo sonreír.

Quizás no estaban destinados a estar juntos de manera romántica, pero si Jeremy podía contar con algo era que siempre tendría a su mejor amigo cuidando sus espaldas.

**Author's Note:**

> Como en cada nuevo fandom al que me uno, estrenémoslo con un fanfic de amor imposible~ Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por haberlo leído.


End file.
